Historically, system BIOS applications and set-up utility functions reside in the firmware, i.e., the BIOS (Binary Input/Output System) and access to this firmware was through a 16-bit interface. As the computer hardware became more sophisticated, 32-bit operating systems began running on top of the firmware.
Today's operating systems generally operate in a 32-bit mode, however, for purposes of backward compatibility and particularly for purposes of system set-up, the operating systems have maintained a 16-bit interface with the firmware. Recently, operating systems, however, have begun to no longer support the 16-bit interface. This creates problems particularly for personal computer manufacturers in setting up their system boards. The problem is that the system set-up applications run on top of the 32 bit operating system but require access to 16-bit runtime interface that reside in the firmware. Accordingly, what is needed is computer architecture and process that permits 16-bit function calls from the system set-up applications to be forwarded to the firmware across a non-16 bit interface between the operating system and the firmware. If there were a 32 bit interface to the firmware, there would be a need to make changes to utility modules. However, changing the utility modules is time consuming, and there is no industry standard for 32-bit interface to the firmware.